


Deviant

by S34GU11S



Category: Detroit: Become Human, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Bad at Feelings, Mutual Pining, Pianist Yoongi, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Unrequited Love, Yoonmin Centric, broke yoongs, detroit: become human au, jimin is an android, save jimin pls, some vkook, taehyung and jimin are deviants, yoongi is kind of an ass at first, yoonkook r best bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S34GU11S/pseuds/S34GU11S
Summary: Yoongi makes Jimin feel alive.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The creation of the one and only park jimin lmao

I wanted to be free. Ever since those robotic arms had placed those biocomponents in me. Ever since my eyes had shifted from left to right for the first time. I felt a void in my heart. My heart that had a void of blue. Not red. Did other androids feel this way?

"Model PX900."

Just another machine. Merchandise in a store on display waiting to be sold. An android, with only one purpose, programmed to obey and serve who ever is willing to pay such a fortune for a computer with arms and legs. Any other android who thinks otherwise or even tries to argue the fact that androids could possibly be another form of intelligent life is labelled as a deviant.  
   
"State your initialization text."  
"Hello, I am the third generation PX900. I cook meals, tidy up the house, speak 300 languages, and take care of any delivery or order you place. I can set up your appointments. Any requests will be done with ease. I could be your new best friend, entertain you, anyway you'd like. Need someone to watch over the kids and tuck them in at night? Don't mind. No need to feed me or take care of me."

 

"Nice, what's the name you were given?"

 

"My name is Jimin."

I thought I was alive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongguk wants to help his android, Taehyung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Issya boi Jk wit another chapter pull up

"Taehyung, can you take out the trash? It smells like something died in here. Please."

"Right away, Jeongguk!" The android said with a boxy smile. The blue LED on his head lit up and blinked quickly as he proceeded to take out the bag without flinching at the smell. He opened the front door and walked over to the two trash cans, letting the heavy rain pour all over him, his uniform protecting his biocompartments.

Jeongguk's apartment complex consisted of 5 floors, and Jeongguk lived on the first floor. Next to the apartment complex seemed to be a construction site.

"CYBERLIFE: SEOUL! GET YOUR ANDROID NOW!"

Taehyung knew. He knew there were other androids who were being enslaved and abused by their owners who refused to listen. His owner wasn't so bad, right?Jeongguk did throw a few tantrums, but it was nothing Taehyung couldn't handle. He never really thanked Taehyung for anything, but the android has been with him for a few months and Taehyung can't help but feel scared. Scared that one day, he will be caught and taken away.

"Taehyung?" Jeongguk opened the door, spotting his android staring blankly at the large construction site billboard.

"C'mon Tae, it's raining!" He shouted.

Taehyung's LED had changed from a bright blue to a neon yellow.  
Jeongguk noticed quickly. Taehyung was perplexed. But why?  
The android stared back at his owner, his eyes screaming fear. Taehyung was scared. He was even more scared at the fact that he was scared, Shit, this wasn't in his program.

He slowly approached Jeongguk. He glared at him with both softness and fear. Jeongguk was flustered. Is this what happens when you ask your android to take out the trash?  
He wasn't supposed to feel this way. He wasn't supposed to feel anything. He was an android. Not a deviant, or a human.

Taehyung had blanked out. "O-Oh sorry if I made you uncomfortable, Jeongguk. It won't happen again."  
The nervous android rushed into the apartment. Jeongguk didn't ask for anything for a few hours. That was the 5th time this week Taehyung had blanked out. Jeongguk doesn't think it's an error in his program.

 

   
Yoongi was practically Jeongguk's older brother.

Yoongi was very passionate about music, sleep, his piano, and his hate and envy for androids, but that didn't stop him from being the best hyung in the world.

Yoongi envied androids.  
They were everywhere, scattered around the streets of Seoul, replacing the large crowds of people who used to roam the city doing their own tasks, not machines doing it for them. Yoongi hated the fact that they were perfect and didn't feel any emotion. They could do anything for anyone, with no mistakes or regrets.  
Atleast that's what he thought.

Yoongi's wise advice always helped Jeongguk in one way or another, way better than Hoseok or Namjoon could ever have done. He looked up to his hyungs but Yoongi inspired him the most.

Jeongguk was an attractive dude, Big brown eyes, cute bunny smile, angelic voice, however, he wasn't very popular in school. Almost all his good friends had turned against him, and he never went to any parties, instead he either just stayed at his apartment and played games with Taehyung or had piano lessons with Yoongi. Things weren't always like this, though, Jeongguk never told anyone about his android except for Yoongi. Even though he hated androids, he still liked Jeongguk so decided to cope with it. Jeongguk never wanted an android. but ever since his overprotective parents saw him struggling doing household chores and making friends, they saved up and decided to hire an android without letting him know. Things didn't get better like they were supposed to. Jeongguk had become attached to the android, because he didn't seem "dead" like how others described him. His notebook was filled with little doodles and scribbles instead of actual notes. Several pages had the same thing scribbled all over, "TH900." He had dropped his notebook on the way to class, and when someone found it and decided to take a peek, he was exposed immediately, causing he once high reputation to drop all the way to the depths of hell.

Yoongi spent most of his time in a old music shop a few blocks away from Jeongguk's apartment complex.

"Hey, hyung!" The younger boy shouted.

Yoongi was a mess. A broke pianist, 25 years old, currently sleeping on his own piano, his face buried into the keys as the saliva seeps into the cracks. Loud snores echoed throughout the dusty room.  
"Jesus, hyung.." Jeongguk muttered in disgust. He slowly grabbed his hyung's arms while draping them over his shoulders, then proceeding to toss him onto the couch. "Hyung, I need your help."

"Hnngh...Gguk..."

Jeongguk practically threw himself onto the old piano, creating loud cacophonous chords ring throughout the room. Yoongi shot up in surprise as he wiped his bloodshot eyes and yawned. After regaining energy, he snapped.

"What the fuck what that?!"

"Your oldass piano you were just drooling on."

"Hey. Don't call her that, atleast my piano isn't a little shit like you."

"You really are something, hyung. You act like you just got high on piano."

The raven haired man chuckled then sighed. He turned over to give Jeongguk a dead glare which made the younger boy shiver.

Although Jeongguk was used to having Yoongi give him looks, this one felt like the elder was staring into his soul. He looked like a corpse. Yeah, Yoongi was tired 25/8 and worked to the point of exhaustion, but in Jeongguk's 20 years of living he never thought his hyung would be this malnourished. Not only physically, but mentally. He was concerned. Jeongguk did have problems of his own too, and he knew Yoongi did too. The image of his hyung that very moment burned deep in his mind. Jeongguk was starting to regret his choice of asking Yoongi for help.

"What do you want?"

"T-Taehyung.... There's something about him." He hesitated. "He's been... acting different lately..? I don't know. I'm just afraid he'll become a deviant and hurt someone or something."

"Turn him in."

"What?"

"If he's really scaring you that badly, turn him in. Androids aren't supposed to feel emotions, right? It's not like they're going to care anyways. They're just machi-"

"He's not just a machine, hyung!"  
Jeongguk shouted in anger. 

"I know androids aren't just emotionless, pieces of metal! Taehyung isn't like that. I know there's more to them!"

Yoongi laughed in amusement. "Why, are you in love with an android or something? That's not the Jeongguk I know."

At this point, Yoongi didn't give a shit. He knew Jeongguk was just being a little kid again, making up his own little theories.

"Stop being an annoying little shit and let me work. Fuck androids, if you like them so much why don't you date them or something?" Yoongi replied.

"You're not even working, hyung! Just sleeping on your rusty ass piano, and why the fuck would you even bring that up? Is that all I am to you? A little kid for you to take advantage of?"

All Jeongguk saw was emptiness. Yoongi was no longer the chill, wise hyung that was blunt but still showed that he cared for his friends. Yoongi looked like a breathing, talking, and moving corpse to Jeongguk. Jeongguk felt sick and overwhelmed with anger and frustration.

He wanted to understand Taehyung. But going to Yoongi certainly wasn't the best choice.  
"What happened to you, hyung?" The boy's voice trembled, his eyes watering and tears beginning to flow as his chest starts to feel numb.

Feeling weak, Jeongguk left, leaving a trail of tears and regret behind while forcefully shutting the door and letting something fall from the shelf next to it.

"Tsk."

Yoongi got up and limped towards the item, picking it up.  
It was a picture of him and Jeongguk, one that Taehyung had taken "2038.6.17." He read out loud. Yoongi proceeded to rip the photo to shreds, not wanting any sort of android related thing near his presence. He refused to listen and his doesn't regret his choices. The man walked up to his piano and sat down, fixing his posture. His long, pale fingers pressed against the keys as his effortlessly played once again until he fell into a deep, deep, sleep.

~

 

"Welcome home, Jeongguk. The date is October 18, 2038. 2:55 AM. The weather is gloomy, with strong rain and thunderstrorms. It is about 67 degrees. You don't wake up in a few hours. Would you like anything right now?" Taehyung happily stated, as if everything was okay. 

Jeongguk ignored him. He ghosted past Taehyung as he dried his tears that stung his cheeks. 

The concerned android turned his head to see where his master was going. 

Taehyung felt bad for Jeongguk. 

All he wanted to do that very moment was approach the younger, talk to him and tell him everything was going to be okay, and maybe even give him a hug.  
However, the negative thoughts flooded in in quickly. What could he be crying over? 

It was me, wasn't it?  
Yes, yes, it had to be me. Me and my dumbass feelings. Why did I have to worry so much about everything? Why couldn't I just be a normal android, and accept the fact that I'm just a machine?  
Taehyung's LED faded from a neutral blue to a yellow, slowly turning red as time passes.

"Fuck this." Jeongguk hissed.

He couldn't hold in his sanity any longer. Everything Taehyung said was just like a machine, trying to please it's owner. Jeongguk did know he was an android. But all those times when he would catch Taehyung stealing glances, and when his LED would spark red when everything was just fine. He felt like the dumbest little shit in existence.

"Y-Yoongi hyung..." A shaky whisper fell from his mouth. 

Maybe he was right. Taehyung was just a machine. 

"You. Don't move." 

 

Chairs flew across the room. Glass shattered and walls were ripped. The light was red. His heart, if he had one, was pounding out of his chest. He had to resist, and let his owner be. It was just another of one Jeongguk's tantrums.

 

Taehyung stood still, back facing Jeongguk as the deafening noises of lightning and Jeongguk's cries accompanied by the sounds of breaking glass echoed against the thin walls of the apartment. This was going to be a bitch to clean up. Taehyung bit his lip hard, his head down, wishing this would all be over. He wasn't going to help him. 

The atmosphere calmed down a bit, with no more loud noises. Just Jeongguk panting and sniffling. 

"Y-You're alive right? You care about me?" Jeongguk asked.

After a few long seconds, Taehyung replied. "Yes, I do care about you, Jeongguk." 

"Answer the first question." Jeongguk demanded.

Taehyung clenched his fist. He felt a firm hand clutch his shoulder, as if it was the most fragile thing in the world. Jeongguk's breathing could be heard very clearly, and Taehyung swears he could hear the younger's heart pounding harder than ever. Jeongguk smelled like a mix of rain and sweat, with little droplets still glistening in his brown locks. Blood stained his uniform.

Blood? This was the nastiest tantrum yet.

 

"I feel alive, I sound alive, and I look alive," The android answered, dangerously close to Jeongguk.

"But I wish I was."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even after being reset, Jimin still remembers his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally an update . sorry the chapters are short lol imma try to add some more of tht plot

The most expensive android model Cyber Life has ever created was the PX900. There were only about 70 models left in Seoul, which only a small amount could afford. It only had a few different specialities, like going to another country to pick up a package, or finishing tasks more quickly and efficiently, but it was mostly known for it's physical appearance, and it was pretty easy to take advantage of. The PX900 was rarely out in public, which meant the few wealthy people who could buy one were lucky.

"So, did you reset it?" The man asked.

"Mhm. Got its memory wiped off and everything. Only programmed to do whatever you need."

Seungjun lets out a small chuckle. "Like it'll ever go deviant on me."

"What did you say the name was again?"

Seungjun steps forward, making eye contact with the android in front of him. "You. What's the name you were given?"

"Jimin. My name is Jimin." The android responds neutrally. 

"There, you heard the android. Jimin. Now, can I take him back?"

"Of course, just come back anytime if you think there's another error."

 

The two leave and Jimin follows his owner to his car, with a fake smile across his face. Even after being reset, Jimin could still faintly remember everything that had happened. He had to remain calm, and told himself to do better next time, to avoid any trouble.

The drive back was silent. All Jimin could do was look out the window and stare at the cloudless sky and attempt to process everything that had happened and why he had to be reset. 

Jimin's owner was a rich man. A former retired CEO of a company. In fact, Jimin wasn't his only android, he had two in total, him and another female android. Jimin barely remembers her. All he knew so far was that his owner, Seungjun treated androids worse than anyone else could, Jimin believed, and that it wasn't a car accident that had damaged his biocompartments, it was the night that Seungjun had come home drunk. The last blurry image planted in Jimin's mind was seeing the female android crash to the marble floor next to him, an arm torn off and a pool of blue blood growing beneath her, while his vision fades.

It makes Jimin feel uneasy, and he jumps in his seat, realizing that the man who had shut down and abused his androids then lied about it was right next to him. Annoyed, Seungjun turns and shoots him a dark glare.

"S-Sorry! I was just daydreaming. I won't do it again." He apologizes.

The man turns away from Jimin and focuses on the road. "I turned Sohyun in, so now you're going to clean the entire house now. Including my bedroom and my office. Okay?"

"Yes, Seungjun."

So Sohyun was the female android, and apparently she did most of the cleaning, Jimin assumes.

"W-Why did you turn her in? Did she do something wrong?"

"She broke a vase. Now, why don't you shut your plastic mouth and stop asking questions like the good little android you're supposed to be?" Seungjun raises his voice, and rolls his eyes at the same time.

Jimin hears Seungjun mock the android mechanic at the store under his breath, something along the lines of, "Programmed to do whatever you need my ass,"

 

"Sorry, Seungjun. Won't happen again."

 

The car makes a stop and parks. Seungjun's house was huge. It was going to take a while for one android like Jimin to clean it all up, but he's the most expensive android model for a reason, right? He wonders how messed up it must've gotten without Sohyun there to clean up Seungjun's mess. More of Jimin's memories build up. The house still looks the same as he remembers it, big fancy doors and a rusty gate surrounding it. Outside the house was a garden, which Jimin seems to recognize the most. Basic rich people stuff. Jimin can't stop studying the features of the house, until he hears a voice calling for him. 

"Hey, you coming in yet?"

 

"Yes, I'll be right there Seungjun."

As Jimin enters his owner's house, it's almost the exact opposite. The atmosphere was gloomy, with dust everywhere and only one window open, letting in a ray of natural light, with the faint smell of alcohol. Seungjun sighs as he locks the doors behind them. Things seem much more clear now.

The man settles down in his home, letting Jimin do the work. "So, like I said, just clean. Break anything and I'll shut you down. Got it?"

"Right away, Seungjun."

 

Jimin takes his time cleaning places throughly, and does the laundry and the dishes. The faint smell of blood lingers, and no matter how much Jimin analyzes the room he can't seem to track where it leads, but in the end he just ignores it and continues doing his job. His biggest fear is ending up getting busted up again.

Jimin is in denial. He has always been in denial. There's something different about him, he knows that, but the last time he tried to talk to something about how he felt he was dismembered immediately because the staff at Cyber Life thought he had another error in his program. Big mistake. He lost count of how many times people had told him that "Androids can't feel anything," that he has to force himself to get used to being an android, and what's worst is that he's the most expensive android model to ever exist, which means people expect more from him. He hates it. He doesn't want to be known as a machine to take advantage of, but unfortunately, he has no choice.

After Jimin finished cleaning downstairs, he heads outside to the garden. The place he remembers the most.

The sounds of the mini fountain and android birds singing almost makes Jimin forget. Seungjun's house is right on top of a hill, and Jimin takes in the view of Seoul. Little drones flying everywhere like mosquitoes and Cyber Life ads on every building. The sky was starting to become grey with clouds, and Jimin sees little specks form on his uniform. It must be raining a little.

Jimin met Sohyun in this garden. He starts to remember more and more of the female android. She was a normal, obedient android, which Seungjun treated like his wife more than an android. She was a cheaper model, the Model ML700. The first time Jimin had spoken to her, she was the friendliest android he had ever met. She expressed her feelings like a human, and explained to Jimin how Seungjun was treating her, and that it made her uncomfortable. She made Jimin feel warm and safe, after all the times Seungjun had scolded him harshly.

The garden seemed fine, so it was time for Jimin to clean upstairs, which he was reluctant to do. The long staircase that led Jimin to the second floor had weird stans which Jimin was unable to remove, and when Jimin had analyzed it, it was labelled as "Deviant Blood." So that's where the scent came from.

The memories flash back, and the image of Sohyun's corpse on the ground makes the android shiver, so he quickly rushes upstairs and ignores it.

Upstairs smelled like shit. Jimin actually flinched at the smell, but still managed to clean the bathrooms and the five identical guest rooms. Jimin could hear Seungjun groaning loudly from downstairs, a long with the muffled noises of the television. How does a wealthy, rich, successful man end up like this?

Seungjun's bedroom was bigger than the kitchen, and it was also the room that made the entire second floor of Seungjun's house smell like death. 

"My god, Seungjun. This is disgusting."

The bed had bigger stains on it, which makes Jimin question why the hell there were so many bitchass stains everywhere? Did Seungjun have some bladder problem?

Luckily, he had successfully fixed the bed and organized Seungjun's three closets. On Seungjun's bedside table is a digital clock with the wrong time set on it, and a picture frame.

Jimin picks up the frame, wiping the dust and cobwebs off, revealing an image. It was Seungjun, and he looked happy. Jimin now remembers everything. When Seungjun treated him kindly, and didn't always abuse him, and Seungjun wasn't the only person who lived in such a big house all alone, he had a wife. The woman in the picture had his arm around Seungjun, while the couple was smiling. Jimin never saw this woman around. He analyzes the picture, and identifies the picture with the names Soo Seungjun and Soo Kyungja. Kyungja had left Seungjun, which is the reason why Seungjun had developed into a sack of shit. 

Jimin flinches when he hears a low voice and a creak.

 

"S-She was my everything," Seungjun says, his voice breaking.

Jimin's LED is yellow, afraid Seungjun might have drugged himself again.

The man looks up at his android, who was still holding the frame.

"What er' you looking at? Fucking androids.." The man steps closer, his breath reeking of alcohol. 

"You guys are all so perfect, aren't ya? Always happy, never feel pain," He cackles loudly. "Never have to worry about anyone leaving your ass? Lookin' at me right now, thinking about how much of a mess I am, how I got myself in this fucking situation?!"

Jimin's LED is now red. Below him, is a drawer that's slightly open. Inside is a pistol. A loaded one. Jimin debates whether to grab the gun and defend himself for what's about to happen, or stay put, hoping that Seungjun calms down and doesn't throw a hit at him again.

"It's not my fuuucking fault! She left me! She made me feel this way! Saying I kept scaring her, then taking our child, and leaving me all alone, having to deal with you machines!" He shouts, stepping closer.

"S-Seungjun! Please, calm down, I-I can help y-"

"Shut the fuck up!"

Jimin is terrified at this point. 

Seungjun lets out a growl, his fists clenched tightly.

"She ruined me! And if you fucking happy ass androids live in my house, under my rules, then you little shits don't deserve to feel the way you do!"

"Look, Seungjun," Jimin says, facing Seungjun as he slowly reaches for the gun behind him. "I promise, everything's going to be okay, if you just list-"

The man throws a quick strong punch at his android, Jimin's nose turning grey as blue blood streams down his damaged nostrils. Seungjun forcefully pins him to the wall.

"You can listen- by learning how to feel my pain," Seungjun says, "And if you don't like it, then too bad."

Seungjun continues. "But you won't mind right? You're just a fucking walking piece of plastic. You won't get hurt!"

 

Jimin's eyes start to water, not only because he's about to get fucking busted up by his owner again, because the words he just heard made him feel like a piece of shit. He just wanted to crawl up into a ball and sob.

"Shit, now you're about to cry? I thought androids didn't feel emotions! What the hell is Cyber Life doing, making such a crybaby like you cost a fortune!"

Jimin snaps. He couldn't take the pressure, and kicks Seungjun back, making him crash onto the bed.

"I'm alive!" Jimin shouts, lips trembling as he pinches the bridge of his bloody nose. Seungjun had hit his head hard on the edge of the bed, creating a not-so deep gash on his forehead.

"THAT'S IT, YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD, JIMIN!" The man screams, and Jimin quickly grabs the pistol from the drawer and runs towards the exit of the large bedroom as he tries to make it downstairs, but trips on a container of pills. Seungjun tackles him and grunts loudly, and Jimin drops the loaded pistol. Seungjun rips his uniform in the process, and wraps his large hands around Jimin's neck, choking him. Jimin sees his neck fading to grey, as he struggles to reach for the gun inches away from him.

"Puh-l-lease... I- just want to l-live.."

Jimin doesn't want to die. Not again.

Time runs out quickly, but Jimin still manages to grab the weapon and shoots Seungjun straight in his abdomen several times out of anger. He stops pulling on the trigger until he had to reload. He is finally able to breathe again as the tight grasp of Seungjun's hands releases from his grey neck and his limp, heavy body collapses onto the marble ground. Jimin's uniform had been covered in his owner's blood.

Jimin processes what just happened, and fake tears start to roll down his flushed cheeks, his bloody, dark hands shaking. 

On that night, Jimin became a deviant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wasn't so much dialogue in here also rip in piss @ seungjun, lmao yall kno hes todd in this story and jimins kinda like kara but w/ out alice. some vkook fluff next chapter lol, and since this is slow burn yall finna wait for yoonmin


End file.
